


Quando olho para o céu

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: No meio de folhas em branco e palavras perdidas, Chanyeol percebeu que a música era sua melhor aliada para conseguir expressar seus sentimentos pelo namorado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Quando olho para o céu

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2018] Olá meus nenês <33 Queria muito uma ficzinha que falasse sobre Heaven porque é uma das minhas músicas favoritas, então resolvi escrever e saiu esse xuxuzinho de oneshot. Espero que gostem, tô bem emo
> 
> A capa incrível é da fairyixing ♡♡♡♡♡♡ anja muito obrii  
> E betada pela princesa @DulceVeiga AMO VOCÊS
> 
> Boa leitura!!

**ÚNICO - É VOCÊ**

Encarando aquela folha em branco em cima da sua mesa, Chanyeol soltou um suspiro alto e abandonou o lápis, relaxando as costas no encosto da cadeira reclinável e pendendo a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto escuro do seu estúdio. Precisava compor uma faixa para o novo álbum, finalmente lhe deram a oportunidade de participar de uma forma mais ativa e ele aceitou na mesma hora, mesmo sem saber sobre o que escreveria de fato.

Foi quando decidiu unir o útil ao agradável. O _insight_ veio quando ele pôs os olhos no rosto iluminado por um sorriso sincero, rindo de uma piada de Jongdae, enquanto estavam todos sentados no chão da sala. Chanyeol sequer estava pensando na música, distraído com sua embalagem de comida, quando a risada gostosa invadiu seus sentidos e ele precisou levantar o rosto, concluindo que tinha o sorriso mais bonito do mundo na frente dos seus olhos.

Precisava falar sobre aquilo. Iria escrever sobre Baekhyun, como um presente de aniversário meio piegas e entupido de romance. Planejava até cantar para ele… Muito brega, ele admitia. Mas não tinha medo nenhum de ser brega ou meloso com Baekhyun, não mais. Já tinham passado daquela fase, quando querer estar junto era aterrorizante e as dúvidas o impediam de dar a Baekhyun todo o carinho que ele queria de verdade.

Agora simplesmente não se importava. Estavam juntos oficialmente há sete meses, e namorar Baekhyun era um sonho precioso demais para ligar para besteiras de “amar demais da conta”. O amava demais da conta mesmo, então qual era o problema? Preferia aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha com ele o enchendo de abraços e beijos, até porque não era sempre que tinham a liberdade de exalar romance. Por isso decidiu compor aquela música.

Poderia, secretamente para o mundo, dizer como amava Baekhyun. E os significados ocultos seriam apenas dos dois. Isso, é claro, se ele conseguisse escrever a bendita letra. Não estava exatamente arrependido de ter se metido nessa ideia, só um tanto frustrado por não conseguir colocar uma palavra que prestasse naquela folha. Queria dizer muitas coisas, porque Baekhyun significava muito na sua vida e tudo precisava fazer jus ao quanto ele era importante. Sentia _tanto_ que mal sabia como formular alguma coisa coerente e aceitável. A sensação era péssima, porque ele sempre foi bom com palavras e agora parecia que tinha perdido todas elas quando mais precisava.

Cobriu os olhos com o braço, um tanto desistente, já passava de meia-noite e tudo o que ele tinha era um bolo de sentimentos engasgados e uma folha vazia. Pretendia até continuar tentando, mas já estava com uma esperança falha e não queria se decepcionar mais consigo mesmo.

Quando o seu celular apitou, ele teve a desculpa perfeita para largar tudo como estava e fingir que não tinha empurrado o problema com a barriga, lendo as mensagens de Baekhyun pela barra de notificações e desbloqueando a tela para responder.

> **Baekhyunee ♥:**

> posso dormir com você hoje? :c

> não consigo dormir

> saudades

Chanyeol sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior como um apaixonado que ele bem era. Poderia ser engraçado e um tanto exagerado o fato de Baekhyun sentir saudades, sendo que se viam o tempo todo e estavam literalmente na mesma casa, mas Chanyeol entendia o sentimento. Não dormiam juntos sempre - o que era um pouco esquisito, considerando que dividiram um quarto por boa parte do início da carreira e sempre acabavam meio embolados na cama de um ou de outro, mesmo que não estivessem num relacionamento, sequer trocado um beijo. Mas a falta daquela rotina deixava tudo muito mais especial quando se abraçavam sobre o colchão, depois de muitos dias sem aquele calor durante o sono.

> **Chanyeol** :

> claro que pode, amor

> tô indo pro quarto agora

> sobe logo que quero te ver 

Guardou o celular no bolso depois de responder os corações de Baekhyun com mais alguns outros corações, levantando e deixando folhas, lápis e qualquer outra obrigação para trás. Encontrou Baekhyun na ponta da escada assim que saiu do estúdio, que ficava no fim do corredor. Levantou o canto dos lábios ao perceber o cabelo escuro bagunçado e rosto sonolento com um leve bico nos lábios, que ele nem deveria notar que fazia. O mais baixo estava usando shorts e uma camiseta de mangas longas talvez dois números maiores do que deveria. Talvez fosse até uma peça do guarda roupa de Chanyeol que havia sumido há certo tempo, ele nem sabia mais. Também não se importava.

Demorou alguns segundos para Baekhyun notar a aproximação, porque ele estava concentrado em alcançar a segunda porta do corredor e entrar no quarto de Chanyeol, arregalando os olhos ao enxergá-lo e suavizando a expressão logo depois. Esperou que o maior se aproximasse de vez, porque estava em frente a porta, sentindo um arrepio pelo choque térmico no momento em que a mão gelada tocou na sua quando Chanyeol o puxou para um abraço.

Sorriu contra o peito do maior, o abraçando pela cintura e respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro gostoso e aconchegante que ele tinha. Apertou o moletom que Chanyeol usava, o mantendo perto por mais um tempinho. Sentia falta de abraços contínuos, tinham que se contentar com um aconchego de ombros muitas vezes, mesmo que estivessem teoricamente longe das câmeras.

— Com sono? — Chanyeol perguntou, baixo, o apertando forte antes de desfazer minimamente o abraço, levantando uma das mãos para tocar a bochecha do outro.

— Mais saudade que sono.

Chanyeol suspirou, curvando um pouco o corpo para deixar um beijo casto nos lábios finos. Prolongou o primeiro selinho e emendou com mais alguns, sentindo o sorriso de Baekhyun contra seus lábios. Andou um pouco, ainda grudado nele, o colocando contra a madeira e segurando o rosto fino com as duas mãos.

— Tenho muita também. — Chanyeol lhe deu mais um beijo curto, descendo os lábios para a bochecha e o pescoço, ouvindo a risadinha de Baekhyun pelas leves cócegas que sentia na pele sensível.

— Você jantou? Não te vi na sala hoje... Sabe que não gosto quando não se alimenta direito. — Baekhyun comentou numa repreensão suave, subindo o toque pelos braços de Chanyeol até envolvê-lo pelo pescoço.

— Comi um pouco. Minseok me trouxe comida.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, conhecendo muito do Chanyeol desleixado com a alimentação, especialmente quando se trancava no estúdio, mas confiou e assentiu, roubando outro selinho como se não tivessem acabado de separar as bocas e não estivessem trocando carícias no meio do corredor.

Enfiou os dedos longos no meio dos cabelos cacheados e grandinhos, já pensando em quanta falta sentiria daquela pequena juba quando ele precisasse cortar, pintar, ou seja lá o que fariam perto do _comeback_. Começou um carinho leve, deixando Chanyeol lamber seu lábio inferior e procurar sua língua depois, enroscando-a num beijo gostoso e lento. Só partiu o contato quando Chanyeol abriu a porta atrás de si, desfazendo-se do abraço para entrar no quarto e correr para a cama cheia de travesseiros do outro.

Esperou Chanyeol retirar o casaco grande de moletom e a bermuda de flanela, observando com a maior naturalidade enquanto ele vestia a samba canção e ocupava o resto da cama, trazendo-o para perto imediatamente.

— Amo ficar desse jeitinho. — Baekhyun suspirou, entrelaçando as pernas nas do mais novo e se deixando ser abraçado outra vez. — Não queria sair nunca daqui.

Chanyeol sorriu contido, exibindo a covinha que Baekhyun adorava. O tom sussurrado do menor o divertia, porque parecia que compartilhavam o maior segredo do universo entre abraços quentes e lábios grudados.

Baekhyun deixou um selinho na ponta do nariz de Chanyeol antes de se aconchegar no corpo grande, encaixando a cabeça na curva do pescoço e descontando seu peso no tronco nu, respirando toda a calma que sentia quando estava perto do namorado.

Ficava surpreso com a facilidade que Chanyeol tinha de acalmá-lo. Um toque carinhoso, um ” _Baek_ ” sussurrado perto do ouvido… Uma paz inexplicável lhe alcançava na mesma hora, e Baekhyun conseguia fechar os olhos, respirar fundo, sabendo que estava seguro e tinha tempo para pensar antes de fazer alguma besteira por impulso. Ou perceber que precisava se desculpar. Brigas no dormitório não eram frequentes, mas também não exatamente raras. Viviam juntos há tanto tempo que sabiam até quando estavam prontos para discutir.

Esse era o momento em que Chanyeol o segurava com delicadeza pela cintura e pedia calma. Mesmo que estivesse estressado também, porque o mais alto poderia ser um tanto explosivo, especialmente quando nublado pela aura da competitividade. Mas de alguma forma se entendiam.

Chanyeol não conseguia lidar com a possibilidade de ficar mal com Baekhyun, e assim que estava perto disso, tentava acalmar os ânimos. O abraçava, mostrava como cada um estava errado e sempre acabavam todos rindo de qualquer motivo de discussão.

Baekhyun não poderia ser mais grato. Deitado naquele peito quente e sentindo braços fortes ao redor do corpo, o mais velho sabia que tinha seu porto seguro.

Chanyeol levantou uma das mãos, começando um cafuné nos cabelos lisos já sabendo que Baekhyun tinha ido ali só para dormir num abraço, não iriam falar ou fazer nada. Ele já estava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão tranquila, pronto para cair no sono.

— Boa noite, Yeol.

— Boa noite, meu amor.

Baekhyun sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, rendido ao carinho e ao conforto, caindo no sono pouco tempo depois.

Em contrapartida, preso na insônia, Chanyeol suspirou pela incontável vez naquela noite, o toque suave corria pelos fios escuros enquanto ele admirava a figura adormecida, nunca cansado de notar como Baekhyun era lindo.

O corpo encolhido junto ao seu, as mãos que tocavam em sua pele como se nunca mais quisessem abandonar o contato, os cabelos macios e o rosto bonito de um jeito quase surreal. Os olhos pequenos, as bochechas de maçãs cheinhas, os lábios gostosos e o nariz redondo e fofo. Chanyeol amava cada detalhe de Baekhyun.

Por dentro e por fora, porque seria muito pouco reduzi-lo à beleza inegável. A alma de Baekhyun era tão bonita quanto. Chanyeol a imaginava cheia de cores, nuances, partes que se misturavam para contorná-lo. Baekhyun era arco-íris, e Chanyeol reconhecia todos os seus tons. Era laranja quando transbordava em alegria, contagiando todos ao seu redor. Era verde quando podia ser quem ele nasceu para ser, deixando todos os sentimentos escaparem em cima do palco, mostrando sua verdade.

Era rosa quando sorria em sua direção e fazia parecer que o mundo poderia ser mais bonito, o envolvendo em sua ternura e lhe transmitindo amor. Também era vermelho, quando seu corpo quente cobria Chanyeol de paixão e luxúria, todas as vezes que se tocavam e se tornavam um só.

Não deixava de ser pintado em violeta, porque tinha seus momentos introspectivos, seus baixos eram importantes também, porque a vida não é feita só de amor e alegria. Havia dias cinzentos, não poderia ignorá-los. Baekhyun era profundo, sério, comprometido. Cuidava de todos, estava disposto a ajudar, tinha os pés no chão como a cor da terra, forte como o gosto do café que tomava toda manhã.

O azul o cobria como um manto, harmônico, sereno, como o céu num dia morno. Complementava ao mesmo tempo que refletia sua luz em amarelo. Estrategicamente perfeito mesmo que cheio de falhas humanas, Baekhyun sempre parecia brilhar.

Mesmo que estivessem dentro daquele quarto escuro, num início de madrugada silenciosa, Chanyeol conseguia apreciar a imagem que parecia ter sua própria luz, talvez provinda da constelação que tinha ligada em seu rosto. Porque se de dia era um azul celeste de nuvens soltas, a noite era um espesso azul escuro lotado de estrelas. E iluminava, especialmente, a vida de Chanyeol.

Por isso era tão difícil representá-lo em alguns versos e uma melodia. Baekhyun era muito. E Chanyeol precisava deixar claro, em algumas poucas palavras, o quanto esse muito significava para ele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro, os dedos deslizando pelo rosto suave da forma mais gentil que conseguia, ligando os sinais com a ponta do indicador e imaginando como ele reluzia em poeira estelar. O abraçando e acariciando as costas largas, desenhando nas omoplatas, sem conseguir parar de pensar sobre o quanto era sortudo por ter Baekhyun ao seu lado naquele momento. Ou o quanto era privilegiado por poder sentir seu cheiro, e estar presente todas as vezes em que ele explodia em suas luzes, quase celestial.

Quando sorria, quando o beijava, quando estava concentrado em seus próprios botões, quando cantava. Seja no chuveiro ou na frente de milhões. Era quase um anjo, encantava ao ponto de emocionar, tinha uma sinceridade presa nos olhos bonitos e nas palavras de conforto.

E por saber de tudo isso, encarando o rosto do namorado bem de perto, que Chanyeol guardava aquela responsabilidade. Falar sobre Baekhyun de um jeito que pudesse expor, para todo mundo e principalmente para o menor - porque, às vezes, Baekhyun custava a acreditar - o quanto ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais próximo de angelical que Chanyeol já pôde conhecer.

***

Poucos momentos deixavam Chanyeol verdadeiramente nervoso. No nível de contar para a sua mãe sobre uma primeira nota baixa na escola, o dia em que se apresentou na SM enquanto _trainee_ , o primeiro show do grupo… Apresentações ainda lhe deixavam ansioso e com um leve medo de tudo dar errado, mas ainda existia a calma por estar acostumado com aquela loucura toda. Ficava um tanto nervoso, sim, mas não tremia como vara verde do jeito que estava tremendo naquele momento.

Com um violão nas mãos e descendo as escadas para o térreo do dormitório, um Chanyeol apavorado estava indo até o quarto onde Baekhyun o esperava, curioso depois de tantas mensagens do mais novo pedindo que ele ficasse no cômodo.

Tinha terminado a letra no dia anterior, depois de duas noites sem dormir e muita porcaria no estômago. Ainda precisava apresentar aos produtores para saber se seria aceita ou não, mas queria, antes de tudo, cantar para Baekhyun. Era dia quatro de maio, ainda lhe restavam alguns dias de prazo final para entregar a música, mas ele estava se importando um pouco mais com o presente de Baekhyun, sabendo que iria ser quase impossível ter tempo para aquilo no dia exato, considerando que provavelmente acabariam todos bêbados e jogados no sofá da casa.

Queria estar calmo, com tempo sobrando e sem nenhum álcool no organismo para fazer aquilo. Tinha que ser especial.

— Pode entrar, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada curta quando ouviu batidas na porta. Estava confuso com todo aquele retraimento, ainda mais quando Chanyeol colocou só a cabeça para dentro do quarto. — O que foi?

— Tenho… algo pra você.

Baekhyun pendeu a cabeça para um lado, o cenho franzido, ainda que tivesse uma expressão divertida no rosto. Gesticulou para que Chanyeol entrasse de uma vez, abanando a mão no ar e o observando passar pela porta, virando de costas para fechar. O violão grudado no corpo chamou atenção, e Baekhyun sentou-se na cama, cruzando as pernas como um índio e dando espaço para Chanyeol logo a sua frente.

— O que está aprontando? — Inclinou o corpo para frente, segurando o queixo de Chanyeol para lhe roubar um selinho antes de voltar para a posição inicial. — Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, você parecia desesperado no telefone.

Chanyeol soltou uma risada nervosa, negando com a cabeça.

— Sabe que eu tenho que compor para o próximo álbum, não é? — Perguntou, recebendo a assertiva de Baekhyun. — Eu meio… Que fiz algo pra você. Sabe, seu aniversário é em pouco mais de um dia, daí pensei em te dar de presente. A música. No caso, a letra. Olha, eu tô bem nervoso agora.

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios enquanto ele observava a confusão de Chanyeol, tentando captar a mensagem. Sentiu o peito esquentar com a revelação embaralhada. Caramba… Chanyeol compôs algo para ele. Uma música para o álbum.

— Vai cantar pra mim? — Sorriu, um pouco abalado. Chanyeol suspirou. Era aquele sorriso que parecia pintar o quarto de flores e cor-de-rosa. Aquiesceu, arrumando o violão no colo e tentando fugir do olhar do mais velho. Estava vergonhosamente trêmulo, não conseguiria verbalizar um _A_ se encarasse Baekhyun. Se assustou ao sentir uma mão quente tocar no seu braço descoberto, olhando para os dedos bonitos e depois para o rosto do dono deles. — Não fica nervoso. Sabe que já amo qualquer coisa que você faz. Já estou feliz com a ideia, sei que vou amar a música.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, assentindo. Baekhyun deixou um carinho sobre a pele morena antes de afastar a mão, ajeitando-se na cama e esperando. Chanyeol estava procurando uma postura adequada, o instrumento no colo parecendo mais difícil de manejar do que realmente era, e Baekhyun evitou rir da sua dificuldade para não piorar as coisas.

— É só uma _demo_ , provavelmente não vai ser acústica assim… Talvez eu mude algo, mas é o que tenho cru agora.

— Eu sei. Já disse que vou amar. Não se preocupe com isso.

Tentando se convencer do que Baekhyun dizia, Chanyeol passou a encarar as cordas do violão enquanto dedilhava o que pensou para a melodia, sentindo o olhar de Baekhyun sobre si. Tinha todos os versos memorizados e muito claros na sua mente, e mesmo que estivesse com a sensação de que teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer instante, quando começou a cantar, baixo e envergonhado, fluiu tranquilo. Como se fosse fácil.

> _Olá anjo, você é como uma pintura_
> 
> _Você é tudo que eu vejo quando olho para o céu_

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração sem nem perceber, atingido pelas palavras muito rapidamente.

Admirava muitas coisas em Chanyeol, e seu talento para tudo o que resolvia fazer era uma delas. Colocava seu coração na linha de frente muitas vezes, mesmo que fosse sensível e pudesse se machucar. Preocupava Baekhyun nesse sentido, também. Mas essa característica fazia de Chanyeol alguém sincero e puro, capaz de transmitir o que estava sentindo, do jeito que estava fazendo enquanto cantava aquela música.

> _Eu passo a noite inteira pensando em você_
> 
> _Seu sorriso brilhante me faz suspirar_

Tinha escrito para ele. Sobre ele. Meu Deus… Baekhyun poderia explodir, sendo tomado por uma avalanche de sentimentos a cada frase. Quase como se pudesse enxergar, como terceira pessoa, todos os momentos que viveu com Chanyeol, todos os dias em que ele lhe disse coisas parecidas com aquilo em pequenas declarações aleatórias - Chanyeol era um pouco solto. O maior levantava os olhos poucas vezes e em algum momento Baekhyun desejou que ele não olhasse mais, porque seus olhos encheram d’água e ele sabia que choraria se o mais novo o encarasse de vez.

> _Não se afaste de mim_
> 
> _Querido, você não vai ficar?_
> 
> _Eu amarei apenas você, para sempre_

Começou a lutar contra as lágrimas, secando abaixo dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos, não querendo atrapalhar o momento com seu choro. Chanyeol parecia comprometido com o presente, a voz não estava mais baixa e ele estava muito mais seguro do que quando começou. Baekhyun observava os dedos deslizarem sobre as cordas, o violão soando naquela melodia lenta e gostosa, encaixando perfeitamente. Sentia vontade de chorar não só por estar ouvindo uma das coisas mais bonitas do mundo, mas por muitos motivos, incluindo poder ver como Chanyeol ficava lindo daquele jeito. Com uma camiseta velha, shorts batidos e descalço, o cabelo bagunçado e o violão no colo. Chanyeol era fantástico sendo ele mesmo.

Era o tipo de coisa que fazia Baekhyun se apaixonar ainda mais.

> _Luzes da cidade, mesmo que se apaguem_
> 
> _E a lua desapareça, tudo ainda brilhará_
> 
> _Pois eu tenho uma estrela que caiu do céu_
> 
> _É você_

Não aguentou por muito tempo, deixando o rosto molhar com as lágrimas salgadas que alcançavam seu sorriso emocionado, respirando fundo para tentar evitar que começasse a soluçar enquanto Chanyeol assobiava junto às notas. Estava bem difícil, tanto que simplesmente desabou quando o toque do instrumento cessou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos assim que Chanyeol levantou os olhos.

Agora estavam envoltos pelos choramingos de Baekhyun, mesclados à risada entrecortada, porque ele não sabia como lidar, sentindo muito ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, deixando o violão no chão e arrastando o corpo para mais perto.

— Baek… — chamou, tocando em um dos braços encolhidos do mais velho. Esperou que ele afastasse as mãos do rosto vermelho e molhado, dando um sorriso pequeno antes de puxá-lo para um abraço. — Por que você tá chorando?

— Como você me faz uma coisa dessas, homem? — Arfou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Chanyeol e apertando o braço que o rodeava. — Como ousa… Olha meu estado. Eu tô ridículo. Que saco, Chanyeol, eu te amo tanto — socou o peito coberto antes de levantar o rosto, o encarando com os olhos brilhando e um biquinho nos lábios rosados.

— Você tá lindo. — Baekhyun quase derreteu, deitando no ombro do outro até que ele segurasse seu queixo, o afastando para conseguir selar os lábios. — Você gostou?

— Eu amei — sussurrou, se deixando ser beijado outra vez. — Amei mesmo.

— E eu amo você. Tudo o que coloquei na música é a mais pura verdade.

— Para, vou chorar mais. Meu Deus… Pareço um tomate. Olha o que eu passo por você, parece que vou explodir.

Chanyeol riu um pouquinho, calando o mais velho com os lábios. Baekhyun não resistiu ao suspiro, envolvendo o pescoço de Chanyeol com os braços para chegar mais perto. Beijá-lo era perfeito, tinham uma química incrível, parecia melhorar todas as vezes. Nunca enjoaria dos beijos de Chanyeol. Ou do cheiro de Chanyeol, do toque, da voz.

Era louco por ele. Nunca tinha sentido uma paixão tão forte e certa, do tipo que lhe fazia transbordar. Eram tão parecidos, se entendiam com um olhar. Tinha em Chanyeol o melhor amigo do mundo e o amor da sua vida, ao mesmo tempo.

Chanyeol foi quem partiu o contato, juntando as testas e mantendo os olhos fechados. Baekhyun não se atreveu a abrir também, ainda abalado pelas sensações.

— Feliz aniversário adiantado, Baek.

— É o melhor presente do mundo. — Baekhyun sorriu, beijando-o outra vez. — E eu amei a música de verdade, mas estou falando de você.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração pular, apertando o corpo pequeno em seus braços e colando os lábios outra vez. Baekhyun o encheu de mordidinhas, o puxando enquanto deitava, apoiando a cabeça confortavelmente no travesseiro e deixando Chanyeol o invadir com a língua, quente e lento do jeito que gostava.

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas e fez o caminho de volta, começando um cafuné enquanto Chanyeol o enchia de carinho, com as mãos em sua cintura e os lábios marcando sua pele. Queria que aquele momento durasse pelo resto da sua vida.

Se sentia vivo, como se sua pele reluzisse pelo caminho que Chanyeol fazia com a ponta dos dedos, como se os dois pudessem iluminar aquele pedaço de mundo todas as vezes em que trocavam um beijo. Ter Chanyeol o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque sabia que teria sempre alguém para contar, alguém que o acolheria e que tentaria o tempo todo mostrar o quanto era importante. Ter alguém que o fizesse se sentir, acima de tudo, amado.

> _É você._


End file.
